User talk:NepetaLeijon27
Well yeah. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 11:26, July 12, 2015 (UTC) "Transferring accounts" You can't, I asked about it myself when I joined for real. 05:46, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Ow... yeah. Well, just assume I'm 86. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 12:08, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Categories In the future, if you want to add specific categories to all pages linking to a template, please add it to the template directly rather than each specific page that links to it. Mrs. Lejion you revised my edit to undo it why? Becquerel is a first guardian and is on the page and the line with Kanaya can stay but not Marquise Spinneret Mindfang in which he personally visited. Davidlikeseggs (talk) 16:15, August 28, 2015 (UTC)David Dietz :The Marquise has no known guardians other than Scratch, meaning that sentence makes no sense. Also, Scratch and Becquerel should be put on the first guardian page, which is where they already are. EDIT: Derp, forgot Bec guardians Jade all the time. She even stated this in her edit description: "Not to be confused with 'First Guardian'." Galleries What specifically broke here? -- 01:35, October 11, 2015 (UTC) When I tried to edit the lalonde flail thing, I just took the code of the zoom gallery because it wouldn't work otherwise. But now, as I experienced earlier on with the trio arguing gallery/title card gallery, it affects each other. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 10:38, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello? Did someone call me? Per Ankh ED 18:30, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Maybe :33 NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 14:17, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Just a tiny little pest fiddling with what he shouldn't, like my user page? {sees vandal resurgence} I thought I fixed that... Per Ankh ED 04:13, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah... luckily I saw it and reversed it directly :33 NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 13:02, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Or... I'm pretty sure I did however I can't find it back NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 13:03, November 20, 2015 (UTC) I fixed my user page. Look for the one with the comment "I WILL CONSUME YOUR SOUL!" lol Per Ankh ED 17:54, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah... But I can't seem to find my name. It mentioned an imp NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 08:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Did you check the Edit history? Per Ankh ED 17:53, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I did of course NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 10:27, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Then I suppose it may be because of a rollback, or editing a revision prior to yours. Maybe check in your own contributions... Skaiadammit, what's with all these vandals? {grabs Ban Scythe} This is why I'm an Admin on almost every other wiki I'm involved in... Per Ankh ED 23:20, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah... it's such a big issue I even started a talk page section for it NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 16:48, November 24, 2015 (UTC)) I could swear I helped FIX this wiki's vandalism problem... They're probably taking advantage of Omegapause to pull this crap. I think the wiki may need more Admins, actual Admins, not B-crats, to help stem the tide. Per Ankh ED 01:10, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah... What do you need to become mod? I'm not seeing any trouble being an mod. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 16:26, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Mostly you need another mod to push a few buttons in the user privileges page as I recall. Per Ankh ED 16:33, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... go on. I'm interested. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 16:33, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Well, the Artifact Database wiki normally takes a vote among the Admins... which is basically... everyone there, since we're a close-knit group. Then someone goes to the User Privledges page, clicks a few check boxes, types in the intended user, and clicks okay, or submit. Boom. That's it. New mod. Per Ankh ED 22:03, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Sounds cool!NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 16:17, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Looks like the She Died anon didn't get the memo that Jade's perfectly fine. Per Ankh ED 17:00, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... I see. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:27, November 30, 2015 (UTC) I am he. And you are? Per Ankh ED 18:50, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Tiger610 and hearts-rogue on tumblr. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 11:08, December 1, 2015 (UTC) My tumblr is "balencia" (not balenciaga or what-ever fashion crap winds up in my tag), and I run the Homestuck Film Team. Per Ankh ED 17:38, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks; that dude was irritating. I simply detest fans who do that... Per Ankh ED 09:37, December 28, 2015 (UTC) hashtag: rollbackneeded NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 09:56, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Tag what thing? Per Ankh ED 20:44, January 11, 2016 (UTC) nevermind :33 NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 16:56, January 12, 2016 (UTC) I mean, we need to give more users we trust that function, like Promestein. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 16:03, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Interwiki links Protip, just fyi. Not sure if you know about this generally, but links to articles on other Wikia wikis can be done in the style of internal links, i.e. using double square brackets rather than single like external links. You just have to prefix the article name with "w:c:(wiki name):". For example, we could link to the Aaron article on the Undertale wiki using Aaron. Just bear in mind that unlike normal wiki links, there has to be alt text set for the link, or it'll actually show up as the whole w:c: thing on the page. Wikipedia works similarly, which is why I bring this up. The prefix for that is just "wikipedia:" instead of "w:c:whatever:", e.g. blah. Hope that helps! In response to the warning you gave Hello I am the IP of user Chezrush. As you noticed, I blanked out my former fan page on this site, and deactivated my account, as it has been unused for multiple years. I blanked my page , assuming it wouldn't be returned, however as I check in today, I've received a warning and the page is returned. I have to apologise for my short sightedness, however I would like to request my page would be deleted. I would back my claim by returning to my past account, but it has been permanently deactivated. I would also like the warning to be revoked as well, although I do not plan to use this account again. Thanks. 17:09, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Warnings Not that I don't appreciate your efforts in using Template:Warning3, I think you failed to notice that I had already placed said template on their talk pages a few days ago, as said in the documentation. The template says that the characters will be deleted in one week - this is clearly less than one week. Also in the documentation is this message: Note that misuse of this template is itself an offence. Just going to put that out there. good afternoon sir / madam i resenly got a warning and im going to remember to folow the rules so im confused i read the warning part of your acount and i didnt understand the caricters being deleated in a week dose that mean my posts cus if so i dont mind and i know now to share my stuff on my own wiki i would apreseate if you could exsplane to me about the caricters being deleated thank you Aquadimond123 (talk) 18:53, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Are you even trying to read the wikia rules? They clearly state creating pages about fanventures and or fancharacters does not belong here. Also, try enabling grammar/spelling check in your browser. It's only a few clicks. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 21:08, December 30, 2017 (UTC) thank you for the tip about my grammer i will bare that in mind also i have read trough the rules 3 times now just to let you know and i wont post suff like what i did post ok thank you ')(0w d0 II get .2vg fiile2 and upl0ad t)(em?' Ju2t w0nderiing, 2iince IIm u2ually up-tw0-date 0n t)(e Tr0ll Call. Ylimegirl converted them to .svg here. Mamaopapaya (talk) 04:56, January 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I can usually get them up by around 4 PM PST if you just wait a little while so we don't keep getting excess files on the wiki. T)(ank2, but II d0nt )(ave a preference f0r Deviiantart. ...Why is this on MY page? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 12:35, January 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Um. All you have to do is... download the ZIP file? I made it really, really simple. I didn't know where else to host it, so tough luck, it's on deviantArt. And why is it on Nepeta's talk page, anyways? BTW, you shouldn't be using quirks on talk pages, as 1t's k1nd 0f d1stract1ng and 0bn0x10us 0_0 ::Yeah, why IS this here? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 14:41, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Looks like I'll be forced to do so, but thanks. Also, sorry about the quirk. ...but that does not answer my question. It's like two strangers bickering on my lawn. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:10, January 26, 2018 (UTC) NL27, my question was intended for you, but then others gave me the answer. ... Just because I'm the admin of the Geneverse wiki doesn't mean I'm that good at it. SVG files are a pain in the ass and that's why i work with normal .png files on pages like this and this . NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:55, January 26, 2018 (UTC)